Fatherhood
by Loco the Exclaimer
Summary: From the moment Kup took Hot Rod in, he knew that his new charge would someday be great. Glimpses of the shared life of father and son. Pre-Earth, oneshot.


_100 Focuses / 002. Love_

X.x.X.x.X

1. _I_

Kup looked down at the little Cybertronian in his arms dubiously. The tiny child looked back up at him with wonder, as though he had never seen any one or thing so amazing in his entire short life. Kup sighed.

"So now what do I do with you, kid?" The child blew at him in response. He laid a hand on the tiny thing's head; his charge jumped, startled.

He had recieved the little mech about an hour ago. The little thing arrived about two days ago, checked into the makeshift orphanage by an Autobot that had found him in a back alley, tucked neatly away in a box, comfortably situated on a soft cushion. Kup had helped Ratchet care for him. And then the little thing had decided it didn't much care for anyone else.

He had cried and screamed and fussed if anyone else tried to hold him or feed him. Finally, Ratchet had persuaded Kup to take him, and now here he was.

This child would be handsome when he grew older. He had a little crest on his head, and two tiny wings on his back. Unfortunately, his colors, bright orange and red, weren't the only things that seemed to conflict with Kup.

"I never did want kids."

The child only blew at him again in response.

X.x.X.x.X

2. _Will_

The kid still needed a name.

Hardhead was starting to seem appropriate. Too bad there was already a Decepticon named that. Kup had to practically fight with the child to get him to do much of anything, even at this young age. At times, it was amusing. At times, it took all his willpower not to just cart the kid back to Ratchet with a note that said, "_take it back_."

Like now, for instance. The kid needed to sleep. Kup needed to sleep more. While the kid wore at his last nerves, the older mech tried to figure out how to get him to sleep.

Finally, he tried singing; a soft Cybertronian lullabye. It had always worked on him, back when he was younger. And after a few moments, it started to work on the kid as well. Still, the tiny thing struggled to stay awake, bubbling and "hmph"-ing in protest.

"Hot head." Kup mumbled fondly, laying a gentle thumb on the little thing's cheek. Suddenly, he realized the perfect name had just presented itself. "Hot Rod."

X.x.X.x.X

3. _Never_

Kup stopped and rested against the wall, watching Hot Rod dashing off ahead of him. It was never a good stage when a kid figured out how to run. And he was never going to catch him at this rate.

Hot Rod's laughter echoed in the halls ahead, spurring his caretaker to run after him once more. The older mech turned early, cutting across into another hall, and waited.

Sure enough, the firey child came barelling around the corner, grinning like a little devil- until his eye fell on Kup. His face fell into an expression of confusion and then panic as he tried to bring himself to a hault. He failed miserably, and Kup caught him as he crashed into the older mech.

"First rule, Hot Rod," Kup explained, grinning. Hot Rod looked up at him in wonder. "Never think you can outsmart me. I know everything."

X.x.X.x.X

4. _Stop_

Hot Rod was a known trouble-maker as he got older, as any little boy is likely to be. But somehow, he never seemed to get away with it, which frustrated him to no end. No matter how perfect his plans, no matter how subtle the execution, Kup invariably caught him in the act.

One day, he decided to confront the older mech about this.

"Stop knowing everything."

X.x.X.x.X

5. _Loving_

Of course, even as a child Hot Rod never meant any harm. His intentions were often commendable. And Kup was always certain to let him know the difference between going about things the right way and the wrong way.

Kup did everything to make certain that Hot Rod grew up well, though. And as the troublesome- but very sweet -child grew older, he found himself more and more attached to him.

_I never did want kids,_ he reminded himself regularly. But the statement was becoming less and less true as time wore on. If anything ever happened to Hot Rod, he didn't know what he'd do with himself. Which made him think of an important lesson he hadn't yet taught his son.

"No matter what you do," he said suddenly to the child. "Never, ever, let anyone you love leave you without letting them know you love them."

Hot Rod was startled into a silence, and, too young to really understand the advice but ready to listen to whatever Kup told him, nodded.

X.x.X.x.X

6. _You_

It took until Hot Rod's first real battle that Kup realized he himself hadn't been following the advice he gave Hot Rod all those years ago. This came to mind as he barreled into the medbay, calling ahead of himself to a doctor, "where is Hot Rod?"

The medic jumped and whipped around to face Kup. "He's over there," the doctor said, pointing off to a nearby berth. "He-"

Whatever the other mech had wanted to say, he didn't get the chance to say it. The second he knew where Hot Rod was, Kup was beside him, grabbing his hand worriedly. "Hot Rod? Are you alright, kid?"

Hot Rod onlined his optics and looked up at Kup with a smile. "Of course I am. I am your son, after all."

Kup pulled Hot Rod into a tight hug. "Thank Primus."

X.x.X.x.X

7. _No_

As the young adolecent grew into a young man, it went from sweet to bittersweet watching him grow. Just as it was bittersweet watching his growing affections for a certain other Autobot. Kup couldn't help but find it sweet how long it took him to realize that he was attracted to her.

And he grew from a troublemaking little child into a strong, noble young bot; powerful, intelligent, a natural leader. Kup knew one day his son would help lead the Autobots (though he didn't yet know just how true that was), and he knew Hot Rod would be invaluable to anyone he met, both as a soldier and as a friend.

Still, it was no easy thing realizing that his son was almost an adult, charging out on the battlefield, leading Autobot troops against the Decepticons.

X.x.X.x.X

8. _Matter_

Sometimes it seemed like Hot Rod didn't hear a word Kup said to him. Then there were times like this, when Hot Rod would throw his arms around his father, hold him close, and say to him, "I love you, dad."

Dad? He'd been picking things up from Daniel. Not that it really mattered. Kup returned the embrace. "I love you too, son."

X.x.X.x.X

9. _What_

No matter what mistakes Hot Rod made, his intentions were always pure.

No matter how many times Hot Rod was knocked down, he always got up and kept on fighting.

No matter what foe he faced, Hot Rod always walked away victorious.

No matter what complaints the reluctant father might have had when Hot Rod was younger, he could always say that he was proud of his son.


End file.
